deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:SPARTAN 119/Third Recon Team (Gate) vs SS Patrol (Sturmgeshutz and Sorcery)
The Third Recon, the vanguard of Japan's invasion of a fantasy world that made the mistake of attacking 21st century Japan VS A patrol of Waffen SS who were transported into a fantasy world and crushed dragons, wizards, orcs, and an "Evil High Priest" under the iron fist of the Third Reich WHO IS DEADLIEST?! =Third Recon Team= The 3rd Special Recon Team is a Japanese Self-Defense Force team of 13 soldiers, formed after a portal to a fantasy world appeared in Tokyo and Roman-like army came out and attacked. The attack, however, was easily repulsed by the technologically superior Japanese Self-Defense Force. The JSDF then launched a counterattack through the portal, crushing the Imperial Army, killing over 100,000 of them with machine guns, tanks, and Cobra gunships. The Special Recon Team was formed with the mission of exploring the vast new world, designated the "Special Region" and making contact with the locals. The team soon discovers a village burned the by a dragon, and rescue the lone survivor, an elvish girl named Tuka Luna Marceau. The 3rd Recon Team later makes contact with a convoy of carts and wagons carrying refugees from conflicts in the area in the wake of the power vaccuum after the destruction of the Imperial Army. The dragon returns and attacks the convoy surviving even .50 caliber machine gun fire, but its eyes prove vulnerable. The Recon Team then shoots the dragon with a Panzerfaust 3. The shot was off, not killing the dragon, but still managing to blow its leg off. The dragon then retreats, severely wounded, much to the amazement of the refugees. The 3rd Recon team later encounters two other allies from the new world, a young sorceress in training named Lelei La Lalena and Rory Mercury, a priestess of a war god and self-proclaimed 900+ year old demigoddess known for fighting with a berserker rage with her gigantic battle axe. Weapons M9 Bayonet The M9 Bayonet is a knife bayonet that can double as a combat knife. The weapon can be used mounted onto the end of a rifle (such as the M4 or Howa Type 64), or on its own as a knife. The bayonet has a seven-inch blade. SIG Sauer P220 The SIG Sauer P220 features a family of pistols based upon the design of the P220. The pistols of this series are semi-autmoatic and fires the 9x19 Parabellum, .45 ACP, and .30 Luger. The series is currently manufactured by Sauer & Sohn and is released from Eckernförde, Germany. The weapon is recoil operated and has a magazine capacity of 7, 9 ,or 10 rounds. The pistol was designed to replace the ex-Swiss standard firearm, the SIG P210. Currently, the pistol family is being used by 18 different countries, in dozens of different military and law-enforcement departments. The weapons series is still in service since 1975. For the purposes of this match, the SIG will have a ten-round magazine Heckler and Koch MP7 The MP7 is a German submachine gun manufactured by Heckler & Koch (H&K) and chambered for the HK 4.6×30mm cartridge. The weapon has a rate of fire of fire of 950 rpm, and a range of 200 meters. The weapon comes standard with a 20-round magazine. Howa Type 64 The Howa Type 64 (64式自動小銃 Rokujuu-yon-shiki-jidou-shoujuu?), is a Japanese battle rifle used exclusively by the Japan Self-Defense Forces and the Japanese Coast Guard replacing the M1 Garand but later replaced by the Howa Type 89. The weapon fires a 7.62mm NATO round and has an effective range of 400 meters. The Type 64 has a rate of fire of 500 rpm in full auto. FN Minimi/M249 SAW The Fabrique Nationale Minimi short for "Mini Mitrailleuse" (French: mini machine gun), is a Belgian 5.56mm NATO light machine gun designed as a squad-level fire support weapon. A variant of the weapon is used by the United States Armed Forces under the designation M249 Squad Automatic Weapon. The weapon has a rate of fire of 700-1150 rounds per minute depending on model and a range of up to about a kilometer. The weapon is fed from 200-round linked ammuntion belts or, in an emergency, 30-round STANAG magazine. Browning M2 The M2 Machine Gun, Browning .50 Caliber Machine Gun, is a heavy machine gun designed towards the end of World War I by John Browning. It is very similar in design to Browning's earlier M1919 Browning Machine Gun, which was chambered for the .30-06 cartridge. The M2 uses the much larger and much more powerful .50 BMG cartridge, which was developed alongside and takes its name from the gun itself (BMG standing for Browning Machine Gun). The M2 has been referred to as "Ma Deuce", or "the fifty" in reference to its caliber. The design has had many specific designations; the official designation for the current infantry type is Browning Machine Gun, Cal. .50, M2, HB, Flexible. It is effective against infantry, unarmored or lightly armored vehicles and boats, light fortifications and low-flying aircraft. The weapon has an effective range of 1800 meters and a rate of fire of up to 625 rounds per minute. The M2 can penetrate 22mm of armor at 100 meters and 19mm at 500m with armor piercing ammo. For the purposes of this match, the weapon will be loaded with a combination of ball, tracer, and armor-piercing ammunition. M67 Fragmentation Grenade The M67 fragmentation grenade is the current standard issue hand grenade for the United States and other military forces worldwide. The grenade was first issued in the 1970s, replacing the M26 and M61 grenades used during the Vietnam War. The grenade is activated by pulling the safety pin and then throwing the grenade. Pulling the pin releases the safety lever or "spoon", however, the spoon should be held in place by the users hand until the grenade is thrown, at which point the spoon releases, activating the fuse. Panzerfaust 3 The Panzerfaust 3 is a modern German-made rocket launcher that entered service with the Bundeswehr in 1992, not the be confused with the WWII-era Panzerfaust. The weapon has a range of 920 meters, at which point it will self destruct, though the effective range is typically much shorter. The Panzerfaust 3 can use a variety of warheads, including hollow charge, tandem charge, and anti-bunker warheads. The weapon is equipped with a scope for greater accuracy. Vehicles Mitsubishi Type 73 Light Truck The Mitsubishi Type 73 Light Truck (73式小型トラック 73-shiki kogata torakku?) is a series of military light trucks that are used as mini SUVs in the JSDF. They have been under production by Mitsubishi Motors since 1973. In JSDF service, it is officially known as the 1/2 Ton Truck. They are powered by Mitsubishi-made 4-cylinder diesel engines with a total of 123 horsepower (From Wikipedia). The Type 73 will, for the purposes of this match, carry an M249 SAW. Komatsu LAV The Komatsu LAV (Japanese: 軽装甲機動車; kei-sōkō-kidōsha?), first produced in 2002, is used exclusively by the Japanese Self-Defense Forces, and has seen use in the Iraq War. It is built by Komatsu Ltd. Defense Systems Division in Komatsu, Ishikawa, Japan. Komatsu's factory designator for the vehicle is KU50W. The exterior resembles the Panhard VBL, used by the French army, but the LAV has 4 doors and a large cabin for carrying soldiers. The LAV can also be transported by air in vehicles like the CH-47J and the C-130H. (From Wikipedia) The vehicle has a 160 horsepower 4 cylinder diesel engine, giving it a top speed in excess of 100 kilometers per hour (70 mph) on a paved road, allowing it to travel on major highways, while still maintaining the capability to travel off-road. The vehicle is also equipped with run-flat tires, and has high ground clearance and a low turning radius for off-road driving. The vehicle is armored against standard small-arms calibers such as 5.56mm and 7.62mm. The Third Recon Team's LAV is a version modified for service with Japan's Iraq Intervention Group. The vehicle has a 360-degree armored gunshield that at least partially protects the gunner (though he would have to get off the gun and lower himself into the vehicle to protect his entire body), as well as the standard forward gunshield. The vehicle will be armed with a Browning M2 .50 caliber machine gun. Toyota High Mobility Vehicle The Toyota High Mobility Vehicle, also known as the HMV, the Koukidousha, or by the name of the civilian version, the Mega Cruiser, as a large SUV used by the JSDF as a troop and materiel transport. The vehicle is very similar in appearance to the Humvee. The vehicle has a 150 horsepower 4-cylinder diesel engine, as well as 16-inches of ground clearance. The Toyota used by the Third Recon Team will mount an M249 SAW in a top turret. Force Composition *13 Total (10 bayoneted Howa, 2 MP7/Panzerfaust 3, some with SIG Sidearm, 1 M249/SIG) *Toyota Mega Cruiser (M249 SAW) *Mitsubishi Light Truck (M249 SAW) *Komatsu LAV (Browning M2) =SS Patrol= Sturmgeshutz and Sorcery was a tabletop role-playing game created in the 1970s. Overall, the game was similar to other tabletop RPGs such as Dungeons and Dragons, with the exception of the fact that one of the players controlled a unit of Waffen SS mysteriously transported into a fantasy world. The world they SS unit was transported to was ruled by an "Evil High Priest", who had armies of warriors and powerful wizards and creatures at his command. While the exact composition of the force varied from scenario to scenario, this page refers to an SS recon unit consisting of about 30 men, 20 or so of them as infantry and the rest being vehicle crews or officers. The unit has four vehicles, a Leichter Panzerspahwagen armored car, a two half tracks, and an unarmed VW Kubelwagen staff car. The infantry in the unit were armed with standard-issue German military equipment of the Second War War, including Luger pistols, Mauser K98K rifles, MP40 submachine guns, MG-34 machine guns, Panzerfausts, and Stielhandgranate grenades. Weapons Kampfmesser 42 The Kampfmesser 42 was the standard-issue bayonet used by the German Army during the Second World War, designed to be used both mounted on a rifle, or in the hand as a fighting knife. The Kampfmesser could also be used as a throwing knife. The Kampfmesser was longer than most bayonets, making it particularly effective as a fighting knife. Luger P08 The Pistole Parabellum 1908 or Parabellum-Pistole (Pistol Parabellum) — popularly known as the Luger — is a toggle-locked recoil-operated semi-automatic pistol. The design was patented by Georg J. Luger in 1898 and produced by German arms manufacturer Deutsche Waffen- und Munitionsfabriken (DWM) starting in 1900; it was an evolution of the 1893 Hugo Borchardt designed C-93. The first Parabellum pistol was adopted by the Swiss army in May 1900. In German army service it was succeeded and partly replaced by the Walther P38 in caliber 9x19mm. The Luger is well known from its use by Germans during World War I and World War II, along with the interwar Weimar Republic and the post war East German Volkspolizei. Although the Luger pistol was first introduced in 7.65×21 mm Parabellum, it is notable for being the pistol for which the 9×19 mm Parabellum (also known as the 9 mm Luger) cartridge was developed. The Luger will, for the purposes of this match, have an 8-round magazine. MP-40 The MP 40 was a 9mm submachine gun developed by Nazi Germany and used by troops during World World II. It was often used by paratroopers and officers in the German military during World War II. The MP 40 was a open-bolt, blowback operated automatic gun. The weapon had a rate of fire of 500 rpm and a range of about 70-100 meters. Kar. 98K The Karabiner98k was the standard service rifle of the German military from 1935-1945. It was a bolt-action rifle with an internal magazine. 7.92mm rounds could be loaded with a five-round stripper clip or loaded singly into the magazine by hand. Various attachments such as grenade launchers, suppressors, and bayonets could be attached to the Karabiner 98k. It became at a disadvantage to Allied forces during World War II due to it's bolt-action slowing down the rate of fire. The weapon had a maximum effective range of 500m with iron sights. MG-34 The Maschinengewehr 34, or MG 34, is a German recoil-operated air-cooled machine gun that was first produced and accepted into service in 1934, and first issued to units in 1935. It accepts the 7.92×57mm Mauser cartridge. The weapon had a rate of fire of 800-900 rpm, and a 50 or 250 round belt. For the purposes of this match, the vehicle mounted versions will use 250 round belts, and the infantry-held MG-42 will use 50-round belts. Kwk-30 20mm Autocannon The 2 cm KwK 30 L/55 (2 cm Kampfwagenkanone 30 L/55) was a German 2 cm cannon used primarily as the chief weapon of the German SdKfz.121 Panzerkampfwagen II light tank . It was used in vehicles that saw action in the Spanish Civil War, and the Second World War. The weapon could fire either high explosive rounds for infantry and soft-skinned vehicles, and armor-piercing rounds capable of penetrating up to 40mm of armor. The SS patrol will have one on their SdKfz.222 Leichter Panzerspähwagen light armored car. Panzerfaust The Panzerfaust (lit. "armor fist" or "tank fist", plural: Panzerfäuste) was a cheap, recoilless German anti-tank weapon of World War II. It consisted of a small, disposable preloaded launch tube firing a high explosive anti-tank warhead, and was operated by a single soldier. The Panzerfaust was in service from 1942 until the end of the war. The weapon had an effective range of 60 meters. Flammenwerfer 41 The Flammenwerfer 41 was a German flamethrower of the Second World War, introduced in 1941. It could project fuel up to 32m from the user 1 and weighed 28.7 kilograms (63 lb), and held 11.8 litres (2.6 imp gal; 3.1 US gal) of a mixture of tar and petrol called Flammöl 19 that was ignited by a hydrogen torch providing about 10 seconds of continuous use. Tar was used in the fuel to give the weapon better range by making it heavier. The firing device is activated at the same time with the Selbstschlussventil and is inside the protective pipe. During the earlier stages of its service life, the trigger and muzzle section of the Flammenwerfer were dressed up to look like a standard infantry rifle in an attempt to disguise operators and keep them from being singled out by enemy snipers. For the purpose of this match, the weapon will have such a disguise, though the fuel tanks will obviously still be visible from the sides and rear. Model 24 Stielhandgranate The Model 24 grenade was the standard hand grenade of the German Army from 1915-1945, from the end of World War I to the end of World War II. The grenade was activating by unscrewing a cap and pulling a cord, which lit the fuse. It was not a fragmentation grenade because it relied on the blast to kill. Because of its design, the stick could act as a lever which greatly improved throwing distance, up to 40 yards, where as the British grenades of the time could only be thrown up to 15 yards. Like most hand grenades, was extremely effective against entrenched positions, but not against armor (unless the grenade was thrown directly into the interior of an armored vehicle). The weapon had a blast radius of 12-14 yards Vehicles SdKfz.222 Leichter Panzerspähwagen x1 The Leichter Panzerspähwagen (German: roughly "light armoured reconnaissance vehicle") were a series of light four-wheel drive armoured cars produced by Nazi Germany from 1935 to 1944. They were developed by Eisenwerk Weserhütte of Bad Oeynhausen by using the chassis of type Horch 108 standard heavy off-road car with an angled armoured body and turret. Chassis were built by Horch (Auto Union) in Zwickau and assembled by F. Schichau of Elbing and Maschinenfabrik Niedersachsen in Hanover-Linden. The rear-mounted petrol engine was a 3.5 Litre Horch V8 with 75 PS (55 kW; 74 hp) (Ausf. A chassis); from 1942 on 3.8 Litre with 90 PS (66 kW; 89 hp) (Ausf. B chassis), giving it a road speed of 80 km/h (50 mph) and a cross-country speed of 40 km/h (25 mph). It had a maximum range of 300 km (186 mi). Used by the reconnaissance battalions (Aufklärungs-Abteilung) of the Panzer divisions, the type performed well enough in countries with good road networks, like those in Western Europe. However, on the Eastern Front and in North Africa, this class of vehicle was hampered by its relatively poor off-road performance. In those theaters, it gradually found itself replaced in the reconnaissance role by the Sdkfz 250 half-track (From Wikipedia) The SdKfz. 222 carried a KwK 30 20mm autocannon and an MG-34 machine gun in the turret, and had between 5 and 14.5mm of armor, protecting it from small arms, but not heavier weapons such as the .50 caliber machine gun. Sdkfz-2512 "Hanomag" Halftrack x 2 The Sd.Kfz. 251 (Sonderkraftfahrzeug 251) half-track was an armored fighting vehicle designed and first built by the Hanomag company during World War II, and based on their earlier, unarmored Sd.Kfz. 11 vehicle. The larger of the pair (the Sd.Kfz. 250 being the lighter one) of the fully armored wartime half-tracks of the Wehrmacht, the Sd.Kfz. 251 was designed to transport the panzergrenadiers of the German mechanized infantry corps into battle. Sd.Kfz. 251s were the most widely produced German half-tracks of the war, with at least 15,252 vehicles and variants produced by various manufacturers, and were commonly referred to simply as "Hanomags" by both German and Allied soldiers. (From Wikipedia). The Hanomag had a Maybach HL-42 99hp six cylinder engine, with a top speed of 52.5 kilometers per hour (32.5 mph). The vehicle carried an MG-34 machine gun, and was protected on the front, sides, and rear with between 8 and 14.5mm of armor, capable of stopping small arms fire (but not .50 BMG or heavier), however, the vehicle has an open top, leaving it vulnerable to hand grenades, Molotov cocktails, and high-angle fire, including sniper fire, mortars, and strafing aircraft. VW Kubelwagen Staff Car The Volkswagen Kübelwagen (literally translated as "bucket car", for its resemblance to a metal bathtub on wheels) was a light military vehicle designed by Ferdinand Porsche and built by Volkswagen during World War II for use by the German military (both Wehrmacht and Waffen-SS). Based heavily on the Volkswagen Beetle, it was prototyped as the Type 62, but eventually became known internally as the Type 82. (From Wikipedia). The Kubelwagen has a flat-4 1131 horsepower engine with a top speed of 80 kilometers per hour (50 mph). The variant of the Kubelwagen used by the SS patrol carries no armament. Force Composition Infantry *20 Riflemen (20 K98, 3 also carry Panzerfaust) *1 Flammenwerfer gunner (Luger sidearm) *2-man MG34 crew (Luger sidearms) *3 Feldwebel/Sergeant (MP40, Luger) *1 Hauptmann/Captain (MP40, Luger) *Total infantry (not counting vehicle crews): 27 *7 vehicle drivers and crewmen (carry MP40s and Lugers for use if dismounted) *1 Liechter Panzerspahwagen (20mm, MG34) *2 Halftracks (MG-34) *1x Kubelwagen (unarmed) =Weapons, Equipment, and Vehicles compared= Weapons The Third Recon Team's weapons have the advantage of 50 years of technology on the German weapons. While the standard issue German rifle, the Mauser K98K, is a bolt-action rifle, the JSDF Howa Type 64, while antiquated by modern standards, is still a battle rifle capable of semi or even fully automatic fire. In terms of handguns, the SiG takes the edge of accuracy and capacity over the Luger, and the MP7 fires a more powerful round and has a longer effective range compared to the MP40. The only place the MP40 wins out is capacity, with a 32-round magazine as opposed to the MP7's 20. It should be noted, however, that both the Luger and MP40 may not be able to penetrate the Third Recon Team's body armor. The Panzerfaust 3 is literally a far improved version of the original Panzerfaust, and outclasses it with long range, a more powerful warhead, and the fact that it can be reloaded. The only weapons where the Germans might have a narrow edge are the light machine guns, with the MG34 firing a more powerful 7.92mm round and having a longer range, up to about 1200 meters, vs the 700-1000 meter effective range of the M249 SAW. The SAW, however, has a larger ammo belt when used in an infantry deployment, 200 round as a opposed to 50, however, the vehicle MG34s would probably use the larger 250-round belt. In terms of grenades, the German Steilgranate can be thrown further than the M67, however, the M67 has a greater kill radius thanks to its fragmentation design, as opposed the the Model 24, which did damage mostly from the blast wave. The two bayonets are essentially equivalent, save for the throwing ability of the Kampfmesser, however, this matters litter, as the two forces are unlikely to get close enough to engage in melee combat. The German Flammenwerfer 41 is the only weapon that the Third does not have an equivalent (or, in truth, update) of, and while it may have a psychological impact at close range, any trained soldier would know the flamethrower is an easy target, which may explode and kill the gunner and any surrounding soldiers if hit, meaning it would likely be more of a liability than an asset. Edge:Third Recon Team Body Armor The JSDF troops of the Third Recon Team appear to be wearing Kevlar vests and helmets, which will provide protection against grenade shrapnel and, in the case of the vest, pistol-caliber bullets, though rifle and larger rounds will still be able to penetrate. The Germans would only have a steel helmet, which was effective against shrapnel from above, but not bullets. Edge: Third Recon Team Vehicle Armor The Germans have three vehicles armored against small arms fire, the two Hanomags and the Leichter Panzerspahwagen. The Third Recon's only armored vehicle is the Komatsu LAV. Both the German and JSDF vehicles will be protected from pistol and rifle rounds, as well as a shrapnel, but not heavy weapons such as .50 caliber machine guns, autocannons, or rockets. It should be noted, however, that the Hanomags do not provide all-around protection, and are vulnerable to fire and grenades from above. Edge: SS Patrol =X-Factors= Explanations In terms of training, the two units are about even, having been through both basic and advanced military training, however, the SS Patrol take a definite edge in terms of combat experience, as they have experienced combat against both Allies and the forces of the "Evil High Priest" in the fantasy world. The Third Recon Team has seen extensive combat against the Empire of the fantasy world, during the initial invasion of Tokyo, (possibly) the counter attack through the Gate and the Battle of Alnus Hill, the Battle of Italica, and the Skirmish at the Imperial Palace, and has engaged an Ancient Dragon on multiple occasions and eventually slew it. However, except for a brief skirmish with foreign black ops forces, they have little experience fighting enemies at their own technology level, as Japan has not been involved in a war since WWII. The Third Recon Team, however, has an overwhelming advantage in terms of firepower, carrying automatic Howa Type 64 assault rifles, giving them far superior rates and volume of fire, allowing them to lay down more fire than the German riflemen with bolt-action K98Ks, in spite of 3rd's smaller numbers. The Third Recon Team also are superior in terms of their pistol, SMG, light machine gun, rocket launcher, and likely their grenades as well. Only the SS' 2Omm cannon might prove superior to the Third Recon Team's .50, however, the .50 cal still is capable of knocking out the Liechter Panzerspahwagen at 500 meters, and the Mk 211 AP round for the .50 cal is stated to rival a standard 20mm round in terms of effect on lightly armored targets (such as the halftracks and Panzerspahwagen). The Recon Team also takes mobility, with its faster modern vehicles- all three are capable of highway speeds (~70mph), while the German vehicles are slowed down by the slowest vehicle in the group, the Panzerspahwagen, with a top speed of only 25 mph. The Third Recon Team's vehicles have superior off-road perfomance, a useful trait in a world with no modern paved roads. However, the German vehicles are better armored, with three of them being resistant to small arms fire, as opposed to only one of the JSDF vehicles. On the other hand, the JSDF troops appear to have at least minimal body armor capable of stopping pistol rounds, including the 9mm used by German MP40 and Luger, as well as shrapnel, though it would be penetrated by rifle-caliber rounds and heavier weapons. Such body armor was not developed until the late 1970s, with the invention of Kevlar, so the Germans would not have anything like it, only a helmet, protecting against shrapnel from above, but useless against bullets. In terms of tactics, I give the Third a slight edge simply due to the effective leadership and until-recently hidden tactical genius of Youji Itami. Finally, the Third Recon Team takes one final advantage in as much as, once they realize they are indeed fighting the SS, the fact that Youji Itami would have likely studied some of their tactics in officer candidate school, he may be able to counter their tactics. If the Third are clearly marked as Japanese, the SS might even mistake them for allies! =Location= The battle will take place in a field dotted with clumps of tree, boulders and bodies of creatures killed by the SS such as trolls and a giant scorpion (usable as cover), surrounded by a wooded area. Two dirt roads converge at the center of the field where a castle and associated town (now devastated by the SS) stands. =Battle= Uncharted Frontier of the "Special Region" Youji Itami's sat in the passenger seat of the Komatsu LAV driven by Sgt. Toshio Kurata, parked at the side of a narrow dirt road scarred by countless wagon ruts. Behind the LAV were the Toyota HMV and the Mitsubishi Type 73. All three vehicles were in an open field. Beyond a small creek was a castle, which appeared to be ruined, or at least abandoned for some time, sporting holes in the walls. Having finished transferring fuel from the jerrycans in the back of the vehicles into the gas tanks, Youji allowed his men a few minutes to have a smoke or relieve themselves behind a tree or bush. From around the walls of the ruined town rolled a group of four grey-painted military vehicle. Immediately, one of the Third Recon Team's men on watch, Totsu, said as he looked through his binoculars... "You've got to be shitting me!" "Totsu", Itami asked, "What do you see?" "Sir, you'll want to see this for yourself", Totsu said, handing Itami the binoculars. The binoculars revealed a group of four vehicles, an armored car, two half tracks, and a staff car. "Are those...", Youji began, but Totsu finished "Look a lot like WWII-era German vehicles don't they?". "Yes, but what would old German military hardware be doing here?", Itami asked, more to himself than anyone. In seconds, the news spread through the rest of the Third Recon Team. "All personnel", Itami ordered, "Hold positions and await further orders". About 600 meters away, an SS Haupftmann (Captain) eyed the Third Recon Team through his binoculars. The vehicles were painted the same olive drab color the American used on their vehicles. "Infantry, get in the half-tracks or advance behind the armored car", The Haupfmann ordered, "All vehicles, advance on my go. All machine gunner, feuer frei!" Immediately the Haupftmann got down into the turret of the Leichter Panzerspahwagen and turned the weapon on the Third Recon Team, firing a burst of three rounds from the cannon. Totsu spotted a series of muzzle flashes from the gun of the Panzerspahwagen, and saw the tracers whiz between the LAV and the HMV, impacting in the forest, prompting Totsu to yell "INCOMING!". Most of the Third was unscathed, but one of the rounds struck a tree, which a Private Katsumoto was using as a field expedient latrine. The 20mm explosive shell impacted, blowing down the tree, and reducing Katsumoto to a red stain on the ground (Third RT: 12/13). "Katsumoto!", Akira Tomita, the gunner on Itami's LAV fired a burst of .50-caliber rounds that the German troops, one of them hitting its mark, killing a rifle man by blowing a hole through his chest (SS: 22/23 infantry). Seconds later, Sgt. Kurata yelled, "Cover me, I'm going for the Panzerfaust!". All three machine guns, as well as several Howa Type 89s lent their fire, killing two German infantry men left out in the open, and forcing those not behind a vehicle to take cover behind a group of boulders at a distance of about 200 meters. Kurata peered through the scope of the Panzerfaust 3, lining up the Leichter Panzerspahwagen, much less surprised than he thought he should be to fighting Nazis. Then again, the Third had already gone up against a dragon! Kurata pulled the trigger, sending the Pzf-3 rocket flying towards the Leichter Panzerspahwagen. There was a thunderous roar, and the German armored car erupted into a cloud of flames and thick black smoke. The Haupfmann and both of the other two crewmen were killed in the explosion, as were three SS infantrymen taking cover behind the vehicle as they advanced (SS: 17/23 infantry, 0/1 officer, 0/1 armored car) "The Haupftmann is down", one of the Feldwebels said, "Assuming command", before continuing, "Forward! lay down suppressing fire on them!" The MG-34s on the two halftracks blazed, a as a third machine gun manned by a group of Germans near the group of boulders opened up. Two Third Recon Team soldiers will cut down by the hail of 7.92mm round, as the rest took cover behind vehicles or trees. (3RT: 9/12 infantry) Akira Tomita turned the .50 caliber machine gun mounted on the Komatsu LAV towards one of the half tracks. Tracers flew through the sky as .50 BMG rounds blew straight through the armor of the halftrack. One of the rounds blew the had of the MG-34 gunner to a red mist, seconds before a tracer round entered the gas tank, causing the whole vehicle to go up in flames. Three more SS personnel were killed in the fireball. (SS: 1/2 halftracks, 14/23 Infantry). The SS troops were now about 100 meters away, as the remaining two machine guns tried to pin down the Third Recon Team troops. However, Lt. Itami managed to lean out of the cover of the LAV and fired off three shots from his Howa in semi-automatic mode. The rounds impacted the head of the MG-34 gunner on the half track, killing him. (SS halftrack: gunner killed). The lull in the machine gun fire allowed Sgt. Shino Kuribayashi to level her Howa on a group of four Germans attempting make a run for the forests to the west of the Third Recon's position and flank them. Shino rested the rifle on the hood of a the Type 73 light truck with her bipod, and fired a burst of three rounds. One of the round struck an SS soldier with very conspicuous tanks on his back. The SS soldier's Flammenwerfer exploded in a ball of flames, kill the three SS enlisted men, as well as one of the two Feldwebels. "We're not your allies anymore, motherfuckers!", Shino yelled. By this point everyone in the team had realized the identity of their mysterious attackers. (SS: Infantry: 11\23, NCOs: 1/2) A split second later, however, a Panzerfaust round impacted the Toyota LMV, sending it up in a flash of fire, killing the gunner and one other JSDF soldier in the explosion. (3RT: 7/13 infantry, 2/3 vehicles) By that time, however, Kurata had reloaded the Panzerfaust 3, and the Nazis learned for a second time just how much improvement had been made over their version in 50 years. The rocket impacted the second half-track, reducing it to a flaming wreck and killing three men taking cover behind it. (SS: Infantry: 9/23, 0/2 halftracks). As the half-track burned, the last surviving Feldwebel ordered his man to make a tactical retreat to the group of boulders. As they fled, Lt. Itami ordered the two vehicles of the Third Recon Team to advance, with the dismounted men taking cover behind the Komatsu LAV. The SS MG-42 team and the rest of the SS troops fired on the Komatsu, but the machine gun fire simply bounced off the bulletproof glass and armor. Tomita and Nishina, the gunners of the two vehicles retaliated with overwhelming force. For a few second, bullets chipped pieces off the boulders as they ricocheted around the rocky outcrop, before several rounds riddled both of the two-man machine gun crew (SS: Infantry:7/23) As the machine gun fire stopped and the men of the Third Recon Team entered in among the boulders, an SS soldier peeked out from behind a rock and fired his MP-40 at Lt. Itami, hitting him three times in the chest. Youji flinched from the impact, but survived thanks to his body armor, which stopped the 9mm rounds. The SS soldier was shocked, but tried to readjust his aim for Youji's head. Before he could pull the trigger again, however, Sgt. Kurata shot him with a short burst from his MP7 PDW, killing the SS man and staining the boulder behind him with blood. (SS Infantry: 6/23) "L.T.", Kurata asked, "Are you all right" Youji smiled and gave the thumbs up, betraying the easygoing attitude that made him an unlikely choice for a military officer. Less than a second after Kurata spoke, an explosion rang out. Shino Kuribayashi had thrown an M67 grenade around a corner in the maze of rock, and then burst in, bayoneted Howa in hand. Shino entered to see the bloodied bodies of two Nazis killed by her grenade, and one very much surviving Feldwebel, who fired his Luger at her, hitting Shino twice in the chest. To his shock, the bullets seem to do nothing, there was not even any blood. It was as though the strange vest the female soldier wore over her uniform was bulletproof. Shino lunged at the SS Feldwebel and knocked the pistol out of his hand. The SS officer jumped backwards and drew his Kampfmesser 42, and thrust it forward, the blade embedding itself in Shino's arm. This served only to infuriate Shino, who struck the SS officer in the face with the butt of his rifle, knocking him backwards against a boulder. The last thing the SS officer saw was a look of psychotic bloodlust on the face of Shino Kuribayashi as she thrust the bayonet into his neck (SS: 3/23). Shino advanced past the body of the SS officer as she heard the sound of a car starting in the distance. The three survivors of the SS unit had started the Kubelwagen staff car and drove away as quickly as the vehicle would carry them. Shino fired a couple of hastily aimed bursts at the vehicle, all three of them missing. (SS: 3/23, retreated) Lt. Itami and two other 3RT soldiers walked up to Shino, who asked, "Do we pursue them sir?". "Negative", Itami replied, somewhat disappointing Shino, as the team's medic, Sgt. Kurokawa, examined the knife wound in Kuribayashi's arm. Meanwhile, Nishina had found the dead SS officer's Luger. Realizing the importantance of this, Itami said, "You three", he said, motioning to Kurata, Nishina, and Tomita, "Collect some enemy weapons and other items, high command will want evidence of this. If anyone has a camera, take some pictures. Everyone else, recover any of our casualties, no one is left behind, living or dead.", Youji commanded. WINNER: Third Recon Team Expert's Opinion The Third Recon Team had the advantage of far superior firepower, as well as faster, if less well armored vehicles. While Itami was something of a slacker, he nonetheless possessed hidden tactical genius that came to light in dangerous situations. While the SS had more men, and more experience, they could not over come the superior fire power, particularly the far superior volume of fire of the automatic Howa rifles. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Category:Blog posts